


Body Heat

by Nelly-Belly (Nelleri)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, and not so dry humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelleri/pseuds/Nelly-Belly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a super cliche story consisting of a series of events leading to Eren and Levi in the same sleeping bag. Set before the 57th expedition beyond the walls</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy so if you've read my other fic, this is no where near as creative lol. I've been desperately trying to write a something else and having a tough time of it. Just wanted to write SOMETHING with ease and this is what came out. Sorry, I know this idea has probably been done to death T_T but hopefully some of you will still get some enjoyment out of it~
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Otakutrash-of-England](http://otakutrash-of-london.tumblr.com/)  
> [::His Ao3::](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTrash_of_England/pseuds/OtakuTrash_of_England)

It was a damn hot day. Why did it _always_ seem like Erwin chose the hottest days of the year for expeditions? Granted it wasn’t a _true_ expedition; they were still within the walls, but far away from any civilization. It was like a practice run for the new additions to the Corp before the real thing.

The more experienced members had stayed back at headquarters, seeing as they wouldn’t gain anything from this “mission”. As it were, Levi was at the rear of the group to make sure no one fell behind. It was a stamina test, to see how long they could ride at their hardest. This was a must on the other side of the walls.

Armin, Christa, and Connie were right in front of Levi, which didn’t surprise the Lance Corporal in the least. Just like himself, those three were smaller in stature and had their legs extended completely to reach the stirrups. With the cutbacks to the budget, choices on horses were rather meek. However, in time they’d develop the muscles in the right places, just as Levi had.

Sasha rode near the front, being a natural at horseback. The rest were scattered in between. Levi glanced to check how his ward, Eren, was doing. As usual, he had his almost frightening mask of determination plastered on as he galloped hard to keep up with Commander Erwin, who led the pack.

Levi rolled his eyes at the kid’s over-eager attitude. Riding that hard would just wear him out quicker… But there was something endearing in how Eren always seemed to want to prove himself. How he wanted to become the best, to become the strongest. Levi remembered their first meeting very well, when he first got a glimpse of the sheer force of will that Eren possessed behind those emerald eyes.

As the sun passed over the crest of the hills in the distant horizon, Erwin finally relented and held up a hand, signaling they’d be slowing to a trot to cool down before they stopped. Now came Levi’s most hated part of these stupid missions. It was bad enough they had to sweat their asses off all day on this pretend expedition, but now he’d be forced to sleep out in the disgusting wilderness. All just to give these brats a proper introduction to the Corp.

As Levi waited for Jean to finish hammering the post for his horse into the ground, he thought back to his argument with Erwin about his participation in this whole thing. According to the Commander, it was important for Levi to be there to show that, as their Corporal, he was not only their superior but their comrade in the field. When Levi suggested that someone like Petra or another member of his squad go in his stead, Erwin told him that Eren was going, so he needed to go as well to keep an eye on him. There wasn’t really much arguing that point, as it was Levi himself who had offered to be the kid’s watcher. Even still, Levi was convinced Erwin just wanted him to be there to suffer alongside him.

And suffering he was. As he tied his horse to the post, he noted the grime that was caked into the creases of his fingers and palms from the combination of sweat and dirt of a long day’s ride. He felt absolutely disgusting with his shirt practically soaked in perspiration and sticking to his body. The physical exertion he was used to. After this long in the Survey Corp, Levi was at the peak of fitness. Though, he’d never be able to avoid the sweaty mess he would be at the end of a ride, especially under that god awful, mid-summer sun. He untied his cravat and un-did the first two buttons of his shirt, using the white piece of fabric to wipe at his dripping neck.

He glanced over to the rest of the squad, scurrying about and setting up camp. A pair of curious bright eyes burned into him from nearby. Levi looked over and caught Eren staring blatantly at his exposed neck, practically frozen in place with a bundle of firewood in his arms. The ride had definitely been hard on him as well, as Levi noted the collection of dirt on his windswept face that made it look like he was sweating mud. He hardened his glare at the boy who seemed to suddenly remember where he was and what he was doing, clumsily making his way to the fire pit that the others had dug.

It wasn’t the first time he’d caught Eren staring at him with such wide, doe eyes. He knew the kid looked up to him, and figured he must have some sort of hero worship for him or something. Levi thought he had stomped that out of him in court at his tribunal, but it seemed to only increase Eren’s admiration for his Corporal. Levi chose to never address it. So long as Eren could fulfill his duties as a soldier and as “humanity’s last hope” he didn’t care.

After camp was set up, Levi inspected his tent to see how well they’d done. It was rudimentary in style; two sticks with a rope bridging across them that a tarp was slung over and staked into the ground. He noticed that whoever had laid his bedroll had placed it all the way to the side of the tent instead of the middle. His brow twitched in slight annoyance and he briefly considered asking one of them to fix it. Deciding it was more trouble than it was worth; he knelt down and scooted the bedroll to the center of the small tent.

“Um… Corporal?” A small voice spoke from behind him. Turning around Levi was greeted with the still-very-sweaty sight of Eren standing at the mouth of his tent, in his arms was a bedroll. A foreboding sense of dread settled in the Corporal’s stomach, and he knew he wasn’t going to like what Eren had to say.

“Ah… Sorry to disturb you…” The boy averted his gaze to his feet as he continued, “But um… Commander Erwin instructed me to set up my bed in… in your tent, sir.”

Levi’s eyes flashed with anger, making the boy take an apprehensive step back. “Like hell I’m sharing my tent with a sweaty, putrid smelling teenager” Levi hissed as he stood to brush by Eren and stomp over to Erwin’s tent.

Erwin’s tent was slightly more spacious than his own, with a nice privacy flap on the front that Levi angrily shoved aside to make his displeasure known as he entered. Erwin was sitting on his bedroll looking over a map of the area that he had splayed out on the ground. He looked up and gave Levi an infuriatingly knowing grin. “Ah, Levi. I assume your tent was set up properly?”

“Cut the shit Erwin” he seethed, “That _brat_ is not sleeping in my fucking tent. What kind of game is this?”

Erwin straightened up, making Levi feel like he was towering over him, even though the commander was still seated. “I do believe you were the one to claim responsibility over that ‘brat.’ At headquarters we have the dungeon that we can lock him in at night, out here we have no such luxury. I’m sure you understand the need to keep you at his side at all times. We can’t afford any incidents, not this close to our expedition.”

Levi balled his fists at his side, trying hard to contain the frustration he felt. A tense moment passed between the two before Erwin asked, “Was there anything else you needed to discuss, Corporal?” His authoritative tone allowed for no more questions to the subject.

Levi breathed out sharply through his nose before giving a curt “No, sir” and leaving the tent. Eren was still standing awkwardly beside his own tent, bedroll still in his arms. Levi approached him and gave a resigned sigh as the boy tried to offer him a salute.

“You will set your bedroll up as far from mine as you can. Understood?” Levi spoke each word clear and clipped. Eren nodded eagerly and quickly crawled into the tent to lay out his bedding.

Hours later, after everyone had eaten their share of the rations and Levi had quite enough of listening to teenagers squawking and squabbling over the low burning fire, he ordered everyone to their tents for the night. They had another long ride ahead of them back to headquarters the next day, and he really didn’t want to deal with someone passing out because they didn’t get enough rest.

He made his way towards his own tent, gritting his teeth in annoyance when he heard footsteps following him. When he reached the front of his tent, Levi spun on his heel to face Eren who nearly ran into him. Levi leveled him with a harsh stare, “If you so much as _fart_ in your sleep, I will make you _run_ to keep up with us tomorrow.” Eren’s eyes widened at both the crass word choice and how serious that threat sounded.

“Uhm… Y-yes sir! I swear I won’t fart in my sleep!” Eren stuttered out.

Levi snorted and rolled his eyes. “Just sleep quietly, damn it.”

The corporal was just about to settle into the rough bedding when his eyes widened at the horrible stench that suddenly filled the tight space. “Holy shit, Eren is that you?”

Eren, who was just pulling back the cover of his bedroll, looked bewilderedly at Levi. “Is _what_ me, sir?”

Levi covered his mouth and nose with his hand to protect his lungs from the toxic odor. “That _smell?_ ”

Eren tentatively raised an arm and smelled his pit, only to recoil with his nose scrunched up. “Oh wow. Yeah I guess it is… I-I’m sorry Corporal! I could sleep outside of the tent so it won’t bother you as much.”

Levi sighed into the hand that still covered his face. “No… Erwin’ll give me more shit than I’m willing to deal with if I let you do that. _Damn._ This is why I hate these damned missions, no fucking _baths._ ”

“Hmm… Sir I may have an idea?” Eren spoke slowly. Levi hummed questioningly, urging him to continue. “Ah well… While I was gathering firewood earlier, I saw a small body of water. I could at least rinse off? Maybe that would help.” The boy fidgeted slightly as his suggestion hung in the air for a moment.

“Worth a try. I’d rather not asphyxiate from your rancid stench in my sleep” Levi grumbled as he crawled out from the tent.

As they walked through the woods, Levi began to wonder if Eren would be able to find his way back to this body of water he’d mentioned. The night sky was speckled with stars but the moon was dim, decreasing visibility greatly. Eventually they came across a clearing free of trees. There were formations of rocks around a large pool of water that stood quiet and still.

Levi approached and looked over the surface. It looked almost like a mirror of the night sky. He heard rustling behind him and turned to see Eren removing his shirt. When the boy’s eyes caught Levi’s, he quickly turned his body around, and even in the lack of light, Levi could make out a faint blush on the younger’s face and neck.

“Tch. What, you’re _shy?_ I’d think after having to share communal baths with the rest of the squad you’d be used to it.” As he said this he turned back to look at the water, giving Eren his privacy.

“Ah… Um…” Eren spluttered as he fumbled with removing his belts. “It’s just… I guess it’s different when it’s you, Corporal. You’re never in the bath when the rest of us are.”

Damn right he wasn’t. As Corporal, he had his own private bath. Stewing in a broth of teenage filth would be unacceptable. He was about to turn to explain that when Eren zipped by him in a blur of nude flesh before leaping into the water. The large splash sprinkled Levi slightly and he clenched his jaw in annoyance.

When Eren’s head surfaced, Levi shouted to him. “Oi! Don’t be so damn careless.”

“Sorry sir!” Eren called back to him.

He watched as the youth tread water and scrubbed at his skin. To be honest, the corporal was a little jealous. What he would give to be able to have some semblance of cleanliness. Looking at the crystalline water only made him more aware of the fact that he was still stewing in his own filth. He took a small step closer to the edge, trying to get an idea of how deep the water was. If there was a shallow area he could stand in he’d likely give himself a quick rinse before they headed back to camp.

However, he failed to realize that the rock he was currently standing on had gotten wet from Eren’s splash. As he shifted his center of balance over the water’s edge, his foot lost traction. Within a split second, the ground disappeared from beneath him and he slipped forward.

Beneath the surface of the water, he lost all sense of what was up and down. He fought the urge to try to suck in air from how frigid the temperature had suddenly turned. Eventually he worked out the directions, and dismally realized how far away the surface was, and he was only getting further away as his body sunk. Who would have thought that the end of Humanity’s Strongest would come because he never learned how to swim? How fucking pathetic.

The weight he felt on his chest increased and it got harder and harder to see the stars beyond the rippling surface above. His head began feeling light, like it would float away from his body as his lungs began to burn and ache with the need for breath. With the desperation that only comes at our last moments of life, he clawed at the water around him in vain. The fight slowly leaving his muscles as the small amount of oxygen he held depleted and the world went completely dark.

 _Dead. I’m fucking dead. I fucking drowned in a fucking lake and now I’m fucking_ dead. _At least now I can have peace and quiet, right?... Wait no it’s not entirely quiet, is it? I can hear something… My name? Someone is calling my name? How annoying. Let me be dead in peace, god damn it… Tch. They won’t let up, will they? Fine, what?... What!?... What in the hell do you want!?_

“Wha-agh-” Levi blinked his eyes open and coughed out the water that was in his lungs, the now warm liquid dribbling down his chin as he continued coughing. Water was also clogging his nasal cavity, causing his eyes to burn.

“Holy shit! Holy _shit,_ Levi you’re alive! God, I was so fucking scared!” Eren’s voice filtered into Levi’s attention.

“Watch your—fucking—language.” Levi sputtered out between more coughs, the expelling of wet air making his chest ache. He was lying on the rocks by the water’s edge; Eren must have pulled him out.

He finally managed to get his breathing under control when he felt hands exploring his cranium. “What the hell are you doing Eren?”

The hands faltered for a moment in his wet hair, but quickly went back to mapping out his scalp. “Well, you didn’t even try to swim to the surface. I figured you hit your head on a rock or something. I’m just checking to make sure. If you got a concussion we’ll need to keep an eye on—”

Levi knocked the hands out of his hair “I _can’t_ swim.”

He watched Eren chew on his lip, muttering a quiet “Oh.” Glancing down, Levi took in the fact that Eren was still completely nude. Eren followed his line of sight and quickly threw his hands over his crotch to shield himself. “Ah! Sorry sir! I didn’t think to get dressed… I was worried you were—well… and I didn’t… I didn’t…”

Levi scoffed and waved his hand in dismissal. “It’s not the worst sight I could have received upon rejoining the world of the living.” Eren flushed bright red and stood ungracefully to shuffle towards his pile of clothing.

Meanwhile, Levi became aware of just how freezing he was now. Earlier that day he might have been glad for being dunked in a cold pool of water, but with the sun gone, the temperature had plummeted. His soaking clothes clung uncomfortably to his body and he began to shiver. He wouldn’t be able to start up the fire again when they got back to camp without risking waking the others, and he _really_ didn’t want to explain why he looked like a drowned cat to the new recruits, or to Erwin for that matter. He’d have no choice but to remove his clothing once they got back to the tent otherwise he suffered the risk of hypothermia.

When Eren had dressed, he went to sit next to his corporal, who was shaking violently from the cold. “I’m ready to head back, sir. Hopefully I don’t smell as bad, now. And um… I’m really glad you’re okay. I-I really thought you were dead for a second there. I can’t even tell you how scary that was.”

“Yeah. I c-can’t imagine how s-scared _you_ must have been…” Levi stuttered through chattering teeth as he stood up on his quivering legs and began walking towards camp.

Eren trailed behind. “Sir? You were scared?”

Levi spun around to glare at Eren, whose eyes held fear but also sparkled with curiosity. “Of c-course I was scared. I _am_ human y-you know.” Levi scoffed, silently cursing the involuntary jabbering of his jaw.

Eren’s head hung, “Sorry, Corporal. You just always seem so brave; it’s hard to think that anything could scare you. Hey, you know, maybe sometime I could teach you how to swim? That way you won’t need to be afraid of drowning anymore.”

Levi chose not to reply, instead pivoting on his heel to continue the trek back to camp. “Thanks, Eren. For saving me” he muttered quietly under his breath. Eren had definitely heard him though, if his gasp and his shout of “Of course, Corporal!” were anything to go by.

When they got back to the camp, all was quiet. Everyone had certainly passed out the moment their tired heads hit the pillows. Levi was still shivering noticeably, and Eren offered to start a new fire. He was quickly denied as Levi ushered him into their small, shared tent.

Once inside Levi began undoing the belts and straps of his gear. He could feel Eren peeking at him every now and then as the boy nestled into his own bed. With his belts in a pile, his shirt followed. Next he started undoing the fastens on his pants. He heard Eren swallow noisily beside him and decided to chance a glance at the boy.

His emerald eyes were wide and zeroed in on the fingers working on the buttons of the wet pants. Levi stopped removing his clothing and cleared his throat to get the other’s attention. If possible, Eren’s eyes went even wider and he violently turned his head away, as if that would cover the fact that he’d just been staring. Levi rolled his eyes.

No. Nope. He was _not_ going to address it. Whether it was hero-worship, or a crush, or whatever the hell it was. As long as he never addressed it, it’s like it wasn’t there. They could go about their lives as corporal and subordinate without a hitch. So long as it was never addressed.

With his clothes finally off and laid out haphazardly to dry, Levi crawled under the cover of his bedroll. It wasn’t exactly warm, but to feel the dry material on his freezing skin was heaven. He shuddered and began to shiver even more as his body tried to acclimate, short breaths leaving his mouth.

“Sir?” a timid voice spoke out.

“What.”

“You’re shivering a lot…”

Levi furrowed his brow and rolled over to stare at Eren. “Well my g-grandest apologies if it’s b-bothering you” he drawled out sarcastically.

“I’m just concerned you’ve lost too much body heat. We learned that in intense situations it’s important to share body warmth in order to ward off hypothermia” Eren replied with a level tone.

“I’ll b-be f-f-fine.” Damn… the chattering was getting worse.

Eren fidgeted around in his bedding for a moment before finally settling down and quiet consumed the tent. Well, quiet except for the sound of Levi’s teeth clacking together as his shivering got even more out of hand. He’d curled up into the smallest ball that he could but it wasn’t helping. The boy had been right, Levi had lost too much body heat.

He pressed a shaking hand to his chest and felt his heart beating far too quickly. He was still in the early stages of hypothermia, but if he didn’t get warmed up soon it would get serious. While he could still think clearly, he whispered to Eren.

“O-oi… b-b-brat. I m-may need s-some h-h-help.”

Eren rolled over and looked at his corporal with wide, concerned eyes. “Sir?”

Levi couldn’t find the strength to move, but he knew he needed body heat, and quick. “G-get in h-here” he stuttered. In a flash Eren was disentangling himself from his bedding and slipping into Levi’s. Immediately Levi’s body started to shiver so hard he was nearly convulsing, the change in temperature had been immediate.

“Mmmm h-how are you s-so warm?” Levi asked as he turned and scooted his back into Eren’s chest.

“Ah… Maybe it has to do with my titan ability?” Eren’s body was completely stiff and his voice warbled nervously as he spoke. Levi thought back to how often he’d caught the boy staring at him, and wondered if maybe this was a bad idea.

It probably was, but what other choice did he have? Wake up the others by starting a fire? He’d already decided that was an awful idea. It’s not that he was _ashamed_ that he nearly drowned because he couldn’t swim, but he certainly wasn’t proud of it.

After a couple minutes, Levi was still shivering, and Eren was still lying stiff as a board behind him. “Eren. Think you c-could… encompass me a little m-more? I’m still f-freezing.” The boy seemed to stiffen up even further at the request.

“I-is there a p-problem?” Levi asked.

“Um… no. It’s just… you’re… naked, sir.”

“Well excuse me f-for not keeping my f-frigid, wet c-clothes on just so your v-virgin-ass will be c-comfortable.” Okay… That may have been a little mean, but in Levi’s defense he just wanted to stop shivering already. His muscles were beginning to ache.

“Right… Sorry, sir.” And god, if Levi couldn’t _hear_ the blush Eren had right now. At least the kid finally wrapped a tentative arm around Levi’s shivering frame and that glorious body heat surrounded him more fully.

“Hahh” Levi breathed, “S-sorry Eren. That was r-rude of me.”

“It’s okay, sir. Not like you said anything that wasn’t true, anyways. Besides, apologizing doesn’t suit you.” Eren’s breath was now hitting the back of Levi’s neck, causing him to shiver for another reason.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh just that um… I wouldn’t expect you to take back your words is all.”

“No… What you said before that. About me not saying anything that wasn’t true.”

“…Oh… Well, you were right. That is… I am a virgin…” the boy trailed off shyly.

Levi hummed in understanding, but he honestly had no idea what to do with that information. It was definitely surprising; from what Levi could remember of his training days, the barracks were a slovenly hovel of teenage hormones and sloppy, spontaneous sex. How had this attractive young man gotten out of there unsullied?

Not that Levi was thinking of Eren as an attractive young man… No, certainly not.

A soft voice from next to his ear interrupted his thoughts, “You seem to have stopped shivering, sir.”

“Mhmm.” He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he didn’t want Eren to leave his bed just yet. Probably because the kid was so damn warm. Thankfully, Eren didn’t say another word, and neither did Levi as he drifted slowly into sleep.

 

Levi felt annoyed. He felt annoyed because he knew _something_ was in the process of waking him up, but he wasn’t aware enough yet to realize what that something was. Slowly, his consciousness caught up with him, and his eyes shot open wide as he realized just what had slowly driven him out of his slumber.

Hot, panting breaths against the nape of his neck, his body rocking to the dry-humping he was receiving, and a very prominent bulge poking him with each forward thrust. Eren was having a sex dream. Either that or the brat had grown a tremendous pair of balls.

_I knew this was a fucking bad idea._

Even as he thought that he felt the beginnings of arousal stirring in himself. Not fucking good. “Eren!” he tried whispering to wake the teen up. It was still dark out, and he didn’t want to wake anyone else, not when he was naked in his bed with his subordinate dry-humping him.

Unfortunately the only response he got was a whimpering “Corporal…” And fuck. Levi bit his lip and desperately tried to ignore how that whine had made his dick twitch. He threw an elbow behind him, feeling it connect with Eren’s ribs. The boy let out a huff of air at the impact and suddenly his entire body stiffened.

“Oh my god… Corporal! Sir, oh my god I’m so sor-” Eren began to shout and wiggle to get away from his superior. Levi quickly turned over and slapped his hand over the kid’s mouth to shut him up before he woke the entire camp. He realized his mistake the moment he leveled his eyes with Eren’s.

Sparkling green eyes widened and tried to look down at the dark space between their bodies in disbelief. From behind Levi’s palm he muttered, “Sir… you’re… hard…”

Levi grit his teeth and tried to scoot back, but the narrow space of the bedroll didn’t allow for much as the tip of his dick was still poking Eren in the stomach. He took his hand off Eren’s face in favor of pulling his erection towards himself, holding it snugly against his own abdomen.

“Corporal Levi?” Eren’s voice was breathy.

“I think it’s time for you to get into your own bed, Eren.” He looked away, embarrassed. Seriously this kid had seen _far_ too much of him tonight.

“But sir… I… we’re both…” Eren feebly tried to dispute.

“Eren, god damn it you’re _fifteen._ ”

Suddenly that look of determination was shining in those fierce eyes, that determination that had first intrigued Levi. “Sir, with all due respect, if I can offer my heart up to the Survey Corp and risk my _life_ for the sake of humanity, I would argue that my age is irrelevant when it comes to matters like…” he paused to glance down between them, “…this.”

Levi shut his eyes and tried to think rationally, but all that was on his mind was just _how long_ it had been since he’s had a warm body next to him like this. How long it’s been since he’s felt that prickling sensation of arousal, and _how long_ it’s been since he’d actually gotten off. Always surrounded by death and the threat of the titans… Sex had barely crossed his mind over the years.

He let his hand squeeze at his own dick, letting out a small sigh as he did so. This was so wrong… So fucking wrong. Eren took that as a signal to advance, and scooted forward just slightly into Levi’s space. “Eren” Levi spoke warningly, “What do you even know about _this._ ”

Eren turned his head to the side and swallowed, “Um… Honestly not much. I mean I have… touched myself before. I know what feels good…”

Already feeling the regret, and not giving a single fuck, Levi rolled over, giving Eren his backside once again. He reached back and pulled Eren’s arm over his hip until his fingertips brushed against his hardened cock. He felt Eren breathe out sharply against his neck before he slowly wrapped his fingers around the flesh. Levi held back a moan at how warm Eren’s hand was.

“It should be easier for you, in this position” Levi explained, “Just do what you normally do on yourself.”

Eren’s grip tightened around him and Levi arched his back, feeling how Eren thrust forward to meet him, that bulge in the teen’s pants pressing into him. Eren’s hand began making slow strokes from base to tip, and Levi continued pressing back into the lap behind him.

_This is so wrong. So wrong. So wrong._

But when Eren’s hand twisted over the tip of his cock, he decided he didn’t care at all. He brought his hands up to cover his mouth as Eren began to rock into him from behind more demandingly. “Sir…” Eren gasped, “Sir, please can I undo my pants, it’s painful.”

Levi tried to keep his tone level but his voice came out so high pitched, it was obvious how affected he was. “Yeah… Yeah, undo them…” He felt Eren’s groin leave him for a moment as he fiddled with the fasteners on his pants with his free hand. When Levi felt hot flesh pressing against his rear end, he let out a long groan that was mirrored by Eren.

Eren’s tip had been leaking, a lot. So as he began thrusting again, his precum smeared between Levi’s cheeks. Levi knew he should be disgusted, but all he could think was that he wanted _more._ He timed his hips movements with Eren’s, so that the youth’s cock slipped between his cheeks from base to tip with each grind, rubbing appreciatively against Levi’s sensitive hole in the process.

“Oh my god… Oh my god, Corporal you feel so good.” Eren breathed into his ear, making Levi squirm and pant. Hearing his title in this situation caused an unexpected jolt of pleasure to run through him.

“Don’t stop moving your hand, brat…” Levi brought his own hand down to cover Eren’s, urging him to resume the up and down movement he craved on his cock. He continued circling his hips between Eren’s hand on his front, and Eren’s cock on his backside. The precum slicking his ass cheeks making for the most lewd sounds as Eren began picking up the pace.

Levi felt Eren’s other hand wiggle underneath him and grip his hip, pulling him back onto his dick more forcefully. The brat was taking control and _fuck_ if that wasn’t hot as hell. Levi still had one hand covering his mouth to muffle his moans, but they were still very audible.

“Levi… Levi…” The boy was panting almost deliriously. The corporal felt he should have said something about Eren forgetting his title, but he decided he liked how his name sounded falling desperately from those lips.

Eren’s thrusts became even more demanding and Levi’s entire body shook with each push forward. All the while Eren’s hand had sped up, focusing solely on the tip of Levi’s dick, where it was most sensitive. At this point, Levi was all but mewling behind his hand.

“Levi… I’m… I’m going to finish…” Eren whispered, frantically.

Not even thinking of the mess, Levi craned his neck to look over his shoulder and whispered back, “Go ahead.” He watched in fascination as the brunette’s eyes clenched shut and his jaw hung open while pleasure coursed through him. Eren’s thrusts got sloppy and uncoordinated as he reached his peak, his hot seed spilling out and all over Levi’s ass while a long groan slipped between his spread lips.

Suddenly overcome by the display he’d just witnessed, Levi rolled over and moved to straddle Eren. Levi took hold of his own cock, now slick with pre cum and began stroking with fervor. He reached down and pulled Eren’s shirt up, raking the youth’s body with his eyes. Biting his lip he lifted his gaze to stare at Eren’s face. He looked totally fucked out, but still his eyes were shining with amazement at what he was witnessing.

“Levi… You look so good, sir…” the teen all but moaned.

Trying to keep control of his face, Levi finally came, splashing hot streams across Eren’s lean chest and stomach. With each spurt came a small, keening moan until he was entirely spent, hunched over and panting down into Eren’s face, who was still trying to catch his own breath. Emerald eyes stared up in astonishment and suddenly-shy hands reached up to caress his thighs.

Finally coming back to the moment, Levi crawled out from the bedroll and went to grab the rags he’d brought for cleaning his equipment, tossing one towards Eren while using the other to wipe up the mess dripping from his ass.

_Now what… What the fuck am I supposed to say now?_

“Um… Eren” he started, “I think it would be best if you returned to your own bed now.”

He looked at the boy, whose eyes lost the shimmer they’d held a moment ago. “Oh… Right. Of course, sir” he said dejectedly as he crawled out of the bedding and into his own, shoulders hunched.

_Damn it. Fucking teenagers._

“And Eren?” Levi said as he nestled back into his now vacant bedroll.

“Yes, sir?”

“If you manage to survive our next expedition, I’ll be expecting you to follow through with your offer of swimming instructions.”

A quick rustling sound and Levi could feel the teen staring at the back of his head. “Y-yes sir!” came the enthusiastic reply. Levi rolled his eyes, and quietly prayed that Eren would make it passed his first expedition. They had much left to learn from each other.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the 57th expedition outside the walls.

Eren sat alone at the table, his breakfast untouched in front of him. He’d gotten up early, or rather, he hadn’t slept. So he wasn’t surprised that no one else was in the dining hall.

Guilt settled heavily in his bones and made everything ache. He hadn’t been able to save them—Levi’s squad. His first expedition and he had failed miserably. He sighed as his stomach churned at the sight of the porridge cooling in his bowl. He had no appetite.

The loud creaking of the door opening jarred him from his depressing thoughts. Who else would be up so early?

_Ah, of course._

Corporal Levi eyed him for a moment from the door frame before casually making his way to a chair at Eren’s table. Eren assumed he hadn’t been able to sleep either. Who would fault him for that? His entire squad had been wiped out, after all.

_And it’s my fault._

Eren lowered his eyes to his bowl once again, too ashamed to make eye contact. “You’re up early” the Corporal stated with a bored tone, setting the steaming cup of tea he’d brought down on the table.

“I uh… I couldn’t sleep well, sir.”

“I see.”

The silence that consumed the room was uncomfortable, at least for Eren. He had to say something; he had to make sure his Corporal didn’t hate him for how badly he had fucked up. Eren looked up and watched as Levi sipped from his tea cup.

“Corporal?”

Levi’s eyes lifted to gaze at the boy from over his hand that gripped the edges of his cup. He said nothing, but Eren knew he had his attention.

“I’m sorry, sir. I… I failed. If I hadn’t made the wrong choice… It’s because of me, they…” Eren trailed off, his throat getting tight.

Levi raised a brow before setting his cup down. “How many times do I need to tell you? No one knows how things will turn out. You decided to put your trust in them. You couldn’t have known what would happen.” Though what he said was meant to be reassuring, his tone remained flat.

Eren lowered his eyes to his lap, seemingly unmoved by the Corporal’s words. Levi abruptly stood from the table, his chair squeaking against the ground causing Eren to look back up.

“Come on, brat.”

Without question, Eren followed his corporal out of the headquarters and into the dense forest. Eren noticed the limp in Levi’s walk and felt another wave of guilt wash over him. After a way of walking, Eren could hear the sound of water. His heart quickened suddenly as he remembered Levi’s words from a week ago: _“If you manage to survive our next expedition, I’ll be expecting you to follow through with your offer of swimming instructions.”_

That couldn’t possibly be Levi’s intentions, could it? After the night they had together, neither of them had spoken a word about it. Sure, Eren would send a shy glance towards Levi every now and then, but that was business as usual. In fact, he was beginning to think Levi had forgotten about that night entirely.

They walked out into a clearing with a river running through, and any train of thought Eren might have had came to a crashing halt the moment Levi started unbuttoning his shirt. “Um… Sir?” the boy questioned, his voice cracking embarrassingly.

Levi glanced over his shoulder but didn’t cease undressing himself. “Keep your underwear on this time, will you?”

“But… But why are we…”

Levi turned around to face Eren, his crisp white shirt unbuttoned and revealing his pale, chiseled torso. He approached the boy slowly until he had to look up to keep eye contact. “Why are we here? Why are we doing this?” Levi chided, “Did you forget? I said if you survived I’d allow you to teach me to swim. And you did. You’re here, and you’re alive.”

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking, “But sir… It doesn’t feel right. Shouldn’t we be mourning?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed and he gripped the front of Eren’s shirt. “Mourning? Is that what you think they would want? They died trying to protect _you._ So _you_ could _live._ Don’t let that be a waste.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Levi cocked his head to the side and surveyed the boy for a moment. “Good. Now strip.”

With flaming cheeks, Eren reached down to pull his shirt over his head. As he undid the fastens on his pants, he peeked at his corporal, who was already stepping out of his own pants. Eren bit his lip as he let his eyes greedily scan the older male’s body. Levi was a short man, but very muscular. Eren watched in avid appreciation as Levi sauntered towards the water’s edge, watching how his ass muscles flexed beneath his underwear with each step, remembering that only a week ago Eren had his cock pressed between those godly cheeks.

When Levi turned around, Eren quickly averted his eyes, pretending to have been staring off at the trees. “Well?” Levi questioned, “C’mon brat.” Eren approached until they were standing side by side. The river was rather wide, but it didn’t look too deep as long as they were to stay within several yards of land.

“I had no idea a place like this was so close to headquarters…” Eren said, expressing his fascination.

“Yeah, and none of your little friends are going to find out. I come here to wash my clothes when I need some time to myself. Consider yourself lucky I’m showing it to you.”

And Eren did feel lucky. It was not only that Levi had brought him to his safe haven and trusted him to keep it a secret, but this whole experience. It almost seemed like Levi was trying to cheer him up. Rejuvenated by that thought, Eren plodded forward into the water until he was about hip deep. He turned around and waved Levi forward.

Levi stuck a foot in the water and a noticeable chill shook his body. “Holy fuck. It’s cold.”

Eren lifted a brow in disbelief. “Really, Humanity’s Strongest can’t handle some cold water?” He very quickly regretted his playful banter, realizing that he was still addressing a superior. Levi fixed him with a dangerous stare, but said nothing as he took slow steps forward until he was next to Eren, the chilly water reaching up to his navel. In one fluid movement and mindful of his injured knee, Levi kicked Eren’s feet out from under him and pushed his chest back with a locked arm. Eren managed to suck in a breath before he was pushed fully underwater by his much stronger superior.

_Jeez… Even in water he’s still amazingly fast…_

When Eren surfaced, he shook his hair out, covering Levi in a light drizzle. With a wince, Levi said, “Damn it Eren, you aren’t a dog!” Eren merely grinned and approached his corporal.

“So um… Do you know how to float?”

Levi scoffed and looked away, looking almost… _shy?_ “Do you think if I knew how to float I would have sunk like a fucking _rock_ a week ago?”

Eren sucked in his lips to keep himself from giggling. “Okay, okay. Let’s start with that then. Floating on your back is easiest. I’ll help you.” He took another step towards the older male. Being this close to Levi was bringing back memories of that night they had spent together, and Eren was finding it increasingly difficult to focus.

Swallowing hard, he lifted his hands and lightly touched Levi’s bare back. He could feel goosebumps on the cold skin under his fingertips. It wasn’t too much different from the last time he had touched Levi…

“Just um… Lie back, I’ll support your back and help you get your legs up. Try and keep a good amount of air in your chest.” Levi followed his instructions, but started thrashing his legs in an attempt to get them up. Eren quickly tried to grab at his legs while keeping one hand as support on his lower back but ended up with a knee to the nose.

With immense pain shooting through his nasal cavity, Eren withdrew his hands from Levi in favor of cradling his face. Levi immediately sunk, but quickly got to his feet and stood up, gasping for breath with a _very_ displeased expression. Eren watched in horror and prepared for the scolding he was surely about to get for letting his corporal sink.

However, when Levi made eye contact, the fierce anger dissipated and something akin to concern took over. “You’re bleeding” he stated.

Eren removed his hands from his face and looked down to see his palms and fingers covered in blood. He licked his lips and the taste of iron flooded his taste buds. Levi approached him and gripped his jaw, angling his head, none to gently, upwards so he could see up Eren’s nostrils. “Hn… Probably broken. Not like it’s really a problem though, it’ll heal in a matter of seconds anyways.” He released his grip and took a step away, rubbing his hands together under the water so the blood that had gotten on him would go down stream.

“Ahn, I guess so” was Eren’s nasally reply. He could feel the cartilage resetting already and winced at the sensation.

Levi’s brow furrowed as he stared at him. He looked down at the water and crossed his arms. “Sorry” he grumbled.

Eren didn’t know how to respond, Levi had said it so quietly he wasn’t even sure he was supposed to hear it. Instead of replying, he just dunked his head underwater and rubbed at his flushed face to rid it of the blood that had accumulated.

After a few more tries, Levi was successfully lying on his back on the surface of the water. Eren had one hand between Levi’s shoulder blades, and the other just lightly touching the back of his knees. “You got it, Corporal!”

Levi rolled his eyes, “I don’t need your praise, damn it.”

 _But wait… wait, wait. He couldn’t be…_ _Is Levi_ blushing!?

Eren gasped lightly, and Levi flicked his gaze to look up at him questioningly. “I uh…” Eren stammered, “I’m gonna try letting go, now.”

Levi nodded, and Eren—very slowly—let his hands float away from the other man’s body, ready to swoop back in if he started to go under. But Levi remained afloat, eyes closed gently and taking small breaths.

Eren stayed at his side, and took in the serene sight. Levi’s wet lashes fanned against his cheek, the black hair that was moving softly in the water from the gentle current, the small droplets of water that had gathered in the hollows of his abdominal muscles. The soft lapping sound of water in the background and the quiet rustling of leaves, Eren truly wished this moment would last forever. No more titans, no more war. Just this moment here with the man he’d admired for so long.

Levi blinked his eyes open and fixed his sights on Eren, the molten silver orbs holding the boy captive. Eren offered a weak smile of encouragement, too much in awe to control his facial muscles well enough. Levi smiled back. It was awkward and looked almost out of place on the stern man’s face, but to Eren it was just as beautiful as the rest of him, and he would lock away that image in his mind to cherish forever.

“Sir… Do you… Do you mind if I float beside you?”

Levi’s gaze turned to the sky above. “Do what you want.”

Eren eagerly leaned back next to his corporal and let the buoyancy of his body take over. He glanced over and saw Levi still staring up at the blueness overhead. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Levi look so relaxed before, and decided to press his luck.

“Um… You know, Armin told me once of these creatures called otters? He said that they hold hands while they float on their backs so they don’t float away from each other…” he trailed off, hoping that Levi would understand what he was trying to ask.

To his surprise, he felt something brush against his hand. “Fine” was all Levi needed to say to make Eren’s heart soar out of his chest and into that shockingly clear sky above. Tentatively, Eren slipped his fingers between Levi’s. He could almost cry he was so happy. He never thought he’d be able to do something like this with the man he adored so much.

He tightened his grip on Levi’s hand, and continued to look at the older male from the corner of his eye. They floated on in silence, just enjoying the moment of calm after all the hell they’d gone through, and the hell they still had to go through. The worries of reality slipping away and all of the stress lifting, leaving them weightless.

Eventually, Levi spoke up. “We should head back to headquarters. Everyone else will probably be waking up soon.” He went to stand and found his feet didn’t hit the bottom, instead swishing through the water and finding nothing to support him. Eren had also gone to stand and quickly realized they had floated towards the center of the river, where it was deeper. He felt Levi gripping at him from his side and nearly got pulled under as Levi scrabbled to remain above the surface.

“It’s okay! It’s okay I got you!” Eren shouted in an attempt to calm his corporal down. He started kicking his legs and used one arm to tread water as he wrapped the other arm around Levi’s waist. Levi stopped struggling when he felt the secure hold Eren had on him.

“ _Fuck”_ he panted in the younger male’s ear. Eren shuddered at the sensation and felt himself blush as Levi wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

“I’ll take us to shore, sir” Eren said quietly. It was a little easier than the last time he had to swim Levi to land, seeing as this time Levi was conscious and able to cling to him. However, feeling Levi so desperately holding onto him stirred other thoughts in Eren’s mind, and he prayed to every god he could think of that Levi couldn’t feel his arousal poking at the legs that were tightly wrapped at his waist.

They finally made it to shore, and Eren awkwardly scampered to his pile of dry clothing, trying to hide his semi-erection from his superior. He decided taking off his wet underwear was the best option so they wouldn’t soak his pants. He made the exchange quickly, hoping Levi wouldn’t see his bare ass.

When he turned around Levi was staring at him, fully dressed with a hand on his hip, and his wet underwear in the other hand. Apparently he’d had the same idea. Once Eren got his shirt on, Levi approached him. He had just gotten his dick under control and wasn’t sure if he could handle having Levi so close to him so soon. Straightening his back, he eyed his corporal who was now standing toe to toe with him.

Levi took a deep breath before speaking. “Don’t blame yourself for what happened.” It took Eren a moment before he realized what Levi was talking about. “I don’t blame you” he continued, “I’m… I’m glad you’re here, Eren.” With those words he lifted his hand to let his thumb run across Eren’s bottom lip that had began quivering.

“S-sir…” Eren breathed.

Another one of those half smiles graced his corporal’s lips and Eren felt like he was floating once again. “And next time I expect you to actually teach me how to swim, not just float around.” With that, Levi quickly turned on his heel and started heading back towards headquarters.

Once he regained his senses, Eren took off after his corporal with an enthusiastic, “Yes, sir!” and the words “next time” ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I actually did it OuO Hope it's alright!  
> [tumblr~](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a follow-up about Levi's first swim lesson because that idea just tickles me. Anywhoooo~ comments and kudos are extremely appreciated. And if you'd like you can follow me on [tumblr](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/).


End file.
